lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
King Charles Ciel
King Charles Ciel '(キング チャールズ・シエル Kingu Chāruzu Shieru), is a rabbit-like fairy mascot, the brave King of Sweet Memoir Kingdom. He is the husband of Queen Cherisa Cherilyn and the father to Princess Ciana and Prince Chanon. Personality Much like his son, Ciel is rather serious and strict at times. He might calms down but can't stand misbehavior especially from his wife, yet sometimes he has a hard time trying to calm her down when she is angry at him. Despite all that, he is a gentleman and a good listener. He favors to call himself with "myself" instead of "me". History He was born the Prince of his kingdom, the same day when his father passed away. During his youth, his mother reigned by the title of the King in order to save the kingdom from falling apart. Ciel was given the throne after the "King" passed away on his coronation day which was also his wedding day. Before he inherited the title, he fell in love with Cheryl after her thousands of confessions and finally decided to get married with her. He often gets angry at his wife for leaving the castle without telling anyone where she went so they get into fight at times, but they quickly forgive each other because Cheryl always realizes that she was the one who is acting like a spoiled kid. That's why they never went for a long term argument and end up losing their affections for each other. After his reign as a King for a while, his wife became pregnant and gave birth to a pair of twins, Princess Ciana and Prince Chanon. He was able to take care of them for a month before losing his life along with his lover to an unknown cause which they never speak of. The cause was briefly explain in LOPC10 that they sacrificed themselves to save their Precure Partners. Although his life has passed, he's still worried about his children and tried to find them. He was called by Yoruna to rest in her heart until the time when the twins will get to meet her as she predicted. Relationships 'Princess Ciana Clarice Cathy: His daughter, he loves her as much as how he loves himself. She shares his calming attitude and understanding over many problems. Prince Chanon Camille: His son. Although they never get to know much about each other, he seems to share a lot of traits with him. [[Queen Cherisa Cherilyn|'Queen Cherisa Cherilyn']]: She likes to joke around with him but he is rather strict towards her regarding manners. Sometimes she gets mad at him because he is annoying, but she gets over with it easily. [[Hoshikira Yoruna|'Hoshikira Yoruna']]: He and Cheryl were Yoruna's best friends, he is the closest to her, but she doesn't want to meet him for some reason. Powers/Abilities His abilities are like most fairies, he can fly and turn into a human, he seems to be only in his human form. He can also generate shields much like his son, but he can also manipulate the shape of his magic into any form: solid, liquid, or gas. Appearance Although known to be a fairy, he doesn't seem to show his true form at all. Presumed that most of his appearance would be much like his son. As a human, he is slender and tall. He has blue eyes hair. His hair is short and straight, he wears a crown decorated with a blue gem over his head. He wears a formal royal uniform with blue and white on almost everything and a golden brooch with a red gem and green cloth on his chest. There is also a cape and a belt on his waist. He also has a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna like his daughter. He appears to have a golden ring which seems to be his wedding ring on his left hand. During his youth, he seems to be slender and doesn't seem to be very tall. His hair is pretty much the same but is a little bit shorter and he doesn't wear a crown on his head because he wasn't a King yet. He wears a long sleeves shirt with a blue jacket over it, sticking to his body by two ornaments on his hip, there are some light blue, bright pink and gold linings. He has a golden brooch with a red gem and green cloth on his chest. There are some golden rope-like materials lying over his shoulders with two round ornaments with purple gem holding them to his dress. Etymology His full name consists of two boy names: Charles, and Ciel. Charles means "warrior", and Ciel means "from heaven". The name Charles comes from the name "Carolus", his late father's nickname his mother gave him. She named him with this name for his memory. Gallery Ciel Design Artwork.png|A design artwork of Ciel EP10-04 Picture of Memories.png|Ciel in his youth with his friends Trivia *Ciel is one of the mascots who are capable of flight. *Ciel is one of the mascots who are royalties. *After his design has been revealed, it implies that his daughter got the antenna hairdo from him. And also his smile. *Although his son and his personalities are similar, it seems that he worries over every simple things as manners why his son doesn't care at all. *He shares the first two letters in his name, "Ci" with his daughter, Ciana. **Much like how Chanon shares his first two letters with his mother. Category:Lock On! Precure Category:Mascots Category:LOPC Characters Category:LOPC Mascots